The present invention relates to an adjustable-capacity bucket for backhoe or loader.
According to the prior art, buckets for backhoes or loaders applied to excavators, earth-movers or machines for moving materials in general have a structure that has a constant and non-modifiable capacity.
The main drawback that is observed with conventional buckets for backhoes or loaders is that since their capacity is not modifiable, machines with different capacities are needed for each individual different requirement.
This drawback entails cost burdens arising from the need to have multiple machines available, with considerable waste of time during work when a machine that is different from the one being used is needed due to suspension of work, the request for the appropriate machine, the wait for its delivery on site, and its installation.
These drawbacks have been overcome with the adjustable-capacity bucket for backhoe or loader according to the present invention.